Gaming apparatuses or machines such as slot machines, video slot machines, video gaming terminals and the like are common fixtures within gambling casinos. Each gaming machine represents both a significant capital investment and a long term source of revenue for the gambling casino. In order to maximize potential revenue, gaming machines are often arranged in tightly spaced banks or groups in an effort to efficiently utilize the gambling casinos' floor space. The configuration or arrangement of the gaming machines is influenced by many factors such as, for example: fire and safety regulations that dictate the crowd and aisle limitations; traffic and access patterns between the different portions or elements within the gambling casino; and accessibility of power, communications and networking access points for connecting and operating the gaming machines.
Another factor that influences or limits the configuration or arrangement of the gaming machines is the physical size of the devices themselves. Ideally gaming machines are placed close enough together to maximize available floor space, but far enough apart to allow a player to comfortably interact with the gaming machine's buttons, controls, or interface. Tight spacing between individual gaming cabinet may allow for increased utilization of floor space while simultaneous making service, maintenance and/or repair more difficult due to the lack of room or space around each gaming cabinet.
These different, and often competing, factors can make it difficult for gambling casino operators to balance, for example, the ease of service, providing players an enjoyable gaming experience, player's comfort against the requisite safety regulations and maximizing the available floor space. It would be desirable to provide a gaming cabinet that could address or alleviate some of these issues.